Jealousy
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: The Cullen's are new to forks high, and Jessica is jealous of Alice, because she wants jasper. I own nothing better inside. *UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy

Alice's point of view

We were new at yet another school, this one was called forks high. We walked into the doors to the cafeteria and took an empty table. I leaned against Jasper's arm. I felt as if all eyes were on us. Every time. A girl with blue eyes and brown hair approached our table.  
"Hi I'm Jessica! Want me to give you a tour?"  
She asked, mainly to jasper.  
"No thanks."  
He replied.  
"And I have a girlfriend, incase you didn't notice."  
He said harshly as he pulled me close. Jessica turned and walked away angrily. In the distance I heard her say  
"Because I can give you a list of all the reasons I'd be better for Jasper than that slut Alice."  
Slut? I could tell the others heard her, I was trying to keep a brave face.  
Number one,"  
she said holding up a finger,  
" I look like a girl, not like I just got out of first grade. Number two, my long hair is easier to grab and run his fingers through unlike that messy little bob thing. Number three, what guy doesn't like curves or boobs or an ass. She doesn't have any of that. She's like stick straight on every side,"  
she flipped her hair at the end of her speech. I glanced over to Edward.  
"I'm just gunna. . ."  
I said slowly, not bothering to Finnish my sentence. I stood and pushed the cafeteria door open and headed to my car at a human pace. I unlocked the back door and crawled onto the passengers side. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face. I could feel tears rushing down my face, ruining my makeup in the process. I ran my hands over my shins in an attempt to calm myself down. I heard a tap on my window. It was a school security guard. I rubbed my face on my jeans, hoping to clear up some of the makeup. he tapped again. I glanced up at him and pushed the button to roll down the window. "Yes sir?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.  
"Get back in there before I report you for skipping."  
He demanded  
"Yes sir." I said still trying not to break. He walked away, I opened my door and slid out.

Jessica's point of view

The tiny shit had one to her car to cry. Pathetic. A tall woman who looked just older than me walked over to our table and taped my shoulder. I turned to face her. She had wavy brown hair, and blue eyes.  
"I couldn't help but to overhear, you hate that tiny whore too?"  
She asked.  
"Yep."  
I replied.  
"Hmm."  
She said as if deciding something.  
"Maybe we could take her down together."  
She suggested.  
"I'm in."  
I answered.  
"I didn't catch your name."  
She told me as she pulled a chair over.  
"I'm Jessica."  
I responded.  
"Lovely to meet you. I'm Maria."


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy 2

Jasper's point of view

I saw her go out, but I couldn't make myself follow her. There were three scents that I knew all too well. Maria, Lucy, and Nettie. What were they planing? It wouldn't be good. I glanced over to see Maria talking to Jessica. Not good.

Maria's point of view

Perfect.  
"Allow me to introduce you, this is Nettie,"  
I held my hand to my side introducing the brunet with green contacts.  
"Hello."  
She replied.  
"And this is Lucy."  
I told her raising my other hand to the blonde by my side.  
"So, how do we plan to take tiny down?"  
Jessica asked deviously.  
"We know a thing or two about her."  
I replied.  
"And we're pretty damn good at spreading rumors."  
Lucy added.  
"What's the first thing we'll tell?"  
The human asked. I moved my finger, signaling for her to come closer.  
"Lets start with some truth."  
I whispered, making up a lie.  
"She was adopted from an insane asylum."  
I said darkly, knowing how quickly this would spread. The human turned to one of her friends.  
"Hey guys."  
She said grinning.  
"The smallest Cullen over there, no not her, no, the weird one, yeah, her. She was adopted from an insane asylum."  
She told them, grinning darkly.  
"Jessica, stop it. What'd she ever do to you?"  
Angelina asked crossly and went to sit by the Cullen's.  
"Can I sit here?"  
I heard her ask. Edwards mate-to-be, Bella, replied first.  
"Sure!"  
I turned to Jessica.  
"Shall we make something up about her too?"  
I asked.  
"Let's tell everyone that she's failing her AP calculus class, that'll kill her."  
The human replied evilly.  
"I think I'm starting to like you."  
I replied.

Alice's point of view

The bell rang and I headed to calculus with Angelina. Along the way, we were both shoved around in the hall, we were both being laughed at, by everyone. I grabbed Bella's arm.  
"Bella, why's everyone laughing?"  
I asked quickly.  
"They think you're adopted from an insane asylum, and Angelina, they think your failing. I don't know where they heard it, but they believe it."  
She told us.  
"Jessica."  
Angelina said without missing a beat.  
"She told me about the asylum thing. I got mad at her and came to sit with you. She must have made up the failing thing once I took your side."  
She told us in realization.  
"Why would she do this to you, Alice?"  
Bella asked.  
"She didn't just make this up, she's working with someone who knows my past, this is partially true."  
I whispered.  
"Can you two come to my house on Friday? I have some explaining to do."  
I asked in a distant tone as the bell rang.  
"Yeah, we'll be there."  
Angelina promised  
"Good."  
I responded as I rushed off with Angelina.  
"Edward."  
I whined mentally.  
"I know, I heard."  
He responded.  
"She's gotten Angelina too. Everyone was laughing at us."  
I continued. As soon as I walked in the class, the re erupted in laughter. I took a seat in the very back of the class, in the corner where no one ever sat. I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face, getting lost in my thoughts, and trying not to break down. I wasn't paying attention until the teacher snapped  
"Alice!"  
"X over 77"  
I replied. I could feel all eyes turn to me. They weren't laughing, so I guessed I was right. If only they knew I could see the future.  
"That's. . . Correct."  
The teacher said in surprise. I gave a half hearted thumbs up, still not looking up. As the lesson continued, I only looked up to glance at Angelina. On one problem, she raised her hand to answer, and the entire class burst into laughter.  
"What's this about?" The teacher hissed  
"the failure wants to answer!"  
joe the class dumbshit laughed.  
"Failure?"  
She asked curiously.  
"You guys think Angelina is falling?"  
She asked laughing.  
"It's all over the school!"  
The dumbshit replied.  
"How about I read off the names of the people who are failing?"  
She challenged.  
"Go ahead."  
He replied as he propped his feet up on the desk in front of him.  
She took her grade book from her desk and flipped to our class.  
"Joe with an 11"  
She said, then closed the book.  
"You're the only one."  
She informed him.  
"And for the record, Angelina has a perfect grade in this class."  
She informed us. Angelina smiled widely.  
"The answer is 82x squared."  
She added.  
"Yes." The teacher responded with a smile. And with that, the final bell rang, that was the end of the worst Monday in history. I was almost out the door when the teacher called me back.  
"What was going on today?"  
She asked.  
"They've figured out a secret, no big deal."  
I responded trying to stay brave.  
"It obviously was."  
She argued.  
"The whole school knows I'm from an insane asylum, there, I said it."  
I said a bit harsher than I meant to.  
"Sorry."  
I quickly apologized.  
"If you don't mind my asking, why were you there?"  
She asked.  
"I-I used to have visions."  
I lied, not mentioning that I still did.  
"Visions? Of what?"  
She asked with innocent curiosity.  
"Can we keep it between us?"  
I asked.  
"This is entirely confidential."  
She promised.  
"The future."  
I said softly.  
I saw jasper standing by the door.  
"I have to go."  
I told her as I joined him. We walked out to my car. He opened the door for me. The ride home was silent. I didn't speak, neither did he.  
"Ali, are you angry with me? I can feel anger."  
He asked, finally breaking the silence.  
"No, I'm not angry at you. Not you."  
I promised. He kissed my forehead.  
"Who are you angry with, love?"  
He asked innocently.  
"I'm surprised you don't know. Haven't you heard what the whole school's talking about."  
I laughed as we pulled into the garage. I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder. He smiled softly and pulled me close.  
"I've chosen to ignore it."  
He told me.  
"I wonder who she's teamed up with. I didn't think anyone knew but the family."  
I though aloud.  
"Maria."  
He said in a sudden discovery.  
"She's here?"  
I asked in terror.  
"I think so. I caught her sent earlier today while you were in the car."  
He replied.  
"But how'd she know?"  
I questioned him.  
"She has a power. It's like aro's, but like Edwards, it's like a mix between the two, she can read every thought you've ever had from a distance."  
He told me. It suddenly occurred to me that we were still in the car.  
"Um, should we go in?"  
I asked getting up.  
"Only If I can carry you."  
He compromised. I whined in protest. He chuckled and lifted me up bridal style.  
"Put me down."  
I whined, hoping he wouldn't listen. He didn't. No one else was home yet. We made our way to our room, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and nuzzled his neck.  
We reached our room, and he sat me down gently.  
"Why would she be jealous of me?"  
I asked with a chuckle.  
"Why wouldn't she?"  
He asked.  
"You heard what she said about me."  
I argued.  
"Out of jealousy."  
He replied.  
"But those things are true."  
I whispered.  
"Hell no they aren't."  
He said as if I were still crazy.  
"Yes they are."  
I disagreed  
"No they aren't."  
He hissed with a laugh.  
"Stop it, they are."  
I argued distraughtly, crossing my arms. He sat by me and enshrouded me in his arms, kissing my forehead in the process.  
"No they're not."  
He said quietly for a final time.  
"So you don't like boobs on a chick?"  
I challenged. He chuckled.  
"Alice, honestly?"  
He asked.  
"What?"  
"You're a vampire. You're one of the most beautiful mythical creatures there are, and you're insecure because of a human?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"You have nothing to worry about."  
He promised as he held me tight.  
"Kiss me."  
I demanded softly. He smirked and pressed his lips to mine. I bit his bottom lip softly. He pulled back.  
"Nope."  
"Damn."  
I replied.  
He smiled again. I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
"Do you think we're in any real danger? You know, with Maria around."  
I asked innocently.  
"I'll protect you."  
"And the humans? What if she tries to hurt them?"  
"They'll be fine."  
He promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy 3

Alice's point of view

As I walked into the cafeteria, I could already fell that something would go wrong. I didn't see anything, which worried me more. I headed off to my first class, I dreaded it. I knew I had it with Maria and Jessica. I climbed the stairs slowly, dreading getting laughed at by the crowd. To my pleasant surprise, the halls were empty. I was the last one into the classroom, we had a sub. I sat my bag down on my desk and sat. The bell rang. The announcements that no one ever bothered to listen to came on. Someone threw a paper ball at the back of my head, I ignored it the best I could. People were giggling. It continued during the lesson. I turned to Maria, the one throwing the balls and said at a vampire's whisper  
"Please stop."  
The sub turned to me.  
"Shut up insane girl!"  
She hissed. Her words shot through me like bullets, well, I was bulletproof, but bullets through a human. Tears were threatening to fall. I stood and through my bag over my shoulder.  
"Where are you going?"  
She hissed at me. I wordlessly walked to the door and walked into the hall. I had an idea. I turned swiftly on my heel and walked back. I opened the door again and walked a couple steps in. All eyes were on me.  
"Screw you, and you, and you, and especially you."  
I said facing Maria.  
"Go to hell."  
I growled at Jessica.  
"And lastly."  
I said as I turned to the sub.  
"Go screw yourself!"  
I said grinning as I raised my middle finger to the class and ran off.  
"Alice what the hell were you thinking?"  
Edward ranted. I poked my head into the doorway of Emmett's class room.  
"We're moving again, lets go!"  
I announced as he snatched his bag and ran to join me.  
"What happened?"  
He asked totally audible to the rest of his class.  
"Not much, I just told a sub to go screw herself, and flipped off my entire class."  
I told him and his class.  
"Hey it's the insane cutter girl!"  
A guy called from the corner. Another round of my middle finger was shared with his class as well. Emmett joined too, then booked it down to the parking lot.  
"Alice, this is the best day of my immortal life."  
He said with a chuckle.  
"Oh my gosh, Edwards soo pissed."  
I told Emmett as I laughed.  
"Aw shit, school cops."  
Emmett announced.  
"Get in the car."  
I demanded. He got into the passenger's seat. I started the car, then pulled out of the parking lot at 200 miles an hour. We were home in under four minutes. Something occurred to me.  
"Did that bitch in your class call me the insane cutter girl?"  
He nodded. The rumor was getting bigger. The sirens whirled outside our windows.  
"We're screwed."  
I laughed to Emmett. Esme came down stairs.  
"Do I want to know?"  
She asked. Emmett and I glanced at each other.  
"Nope."  
We responded in sync and took to the woods. I jumped from tree to tree. They failed to notice our escape, but Lucy and Nettie hadn't. They even had Jessica. She was watching in a nearby tree. I heard a cry of pain from jasper.  
"Jasper!"  
I called, in fear, searching frantically.  
"Alice, where are you? Are you okay?"  
He called worriedly.  
"I'm fine, where are you?"  
I called back.  
"Right here."  
He whispered in my ear. I sighed in relief.  
"What do you want?"  
I hissed at Lucy.  
"Not much, just your head."  
She replied. Jasper jumped in front of me and shoved me behind him.  
"You'll never get it."  
He yelled.  
"Oh but we will, dearest jasper."  
Maria's voice rang.  
"Over my pile of ashes."  
He hissed.  
"That can be arranged."  
Nettie said with a smirk. I felt someone grab my arm. I instinctively began squirming. Soon I was falling from the 100 foot tree. I landed roughly on the ground, but got back up. Jessica had now realized that we weren't human. I flew back to the branch, and almost got Maria, but she moved to quickly. I was suddenly in a death grip. Nettie's arm was against my neck, ready to kill me.  
"Emmett! Emmett! Jasper! Emmet! Help!"  
I cried as I tried to thrash out of her grip.  
"Don't worry. It'll be over soon." She promised.

Jasper's point of view

A heard a crack while I was fighting Maria, I looked up.  
"Alice! Alice! No!" I screamed as Nettie through a lighter on my newly dead mate.  
"Alice!" I screamed again, falling to my knees with my hands entangled in my hair.  
"Looks like your single now."  
Jessica said grinning.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
I hissed.  
"You just took a life, and you don't even care. And I will never, I repeat, never, love you, or anyone else. She was my soulmate. We'd been together for nearly 200 years."  
I growled, grabbing the human by her neck, and biting into it.  
"What are you?"  
She moaned in pain.  
"Your worst nightmare."  
I hissed as I began draining her. Emmett had his knees to his chest, he was crying. I was sure it'd never happened before. He suddenly shot up with a growl. He ran towards Nettie. His emotions were pure rage. He picked up Nettie by her neck.  
"You did this!"  
He hissed  
"You killed my sister!"  
He growled as he threw her against a tree and held her down by her neck. He bit her, it was clear that he had the intentions of making her death slow and painful. In the distance, I saw Lucy flee. I knew she would never choose Maria over her own life. Nettie laid screaming and squirming on the forest floor. Maria had me in her own death grip. Emmett jumped from a tree and decapitated her. I walked over to Nettie and squatted down by her.  
"Hun, do you want me to put you out of your misery?"  
I asked. She nodded. I took her life, and through her in the second fire with Maria.  
"What's the story, you know, for the humans?"  
Emmett asked.  
"We could make a very good lesson about bullying and rumors out of this."  
He suggested.  
"So we say she committed suicide by lighting the woods on fire?"  
I suggested. Emmett nodded.  
"And the others?"  
He asked.  
"They felt so bad about being the cause, that they did too?"  
I asked.  
"Seems legit."  
He replied.  
"Who's going to be the one to tell Carlisle and Esme?"  
He asked in barley a whisper.  
"Alice? Alice! Alice?"  
I heard Edward calling in the distance. He was following the smoke. He was with us in a minute. Bella was on his back, why wasn't I surprised?  
"Where is she? Why can't I hear her thoughts?"  
He asked, panicked.  
"Right there."  
Emmett barley whispered, pointing to the pile of ashes.  
"Who did it?"  
Edward almost screamed.  
"They're dead now."  
I promised.  
"But so is she."  
He said as he teared up.  
"No. No. Alice, just. Just no. Alice can't be dead."  
Bella said in her signature panicked voice as she ran her hand through her hair.  
"It'll be okay."  
Emmett promised.  
"Guys, what's going on?"  
Rose asked as she entered the forest. She froze upon seeing the ashes.  
"That's not Alice."  
She tried to convince herself.  
"It is."  
Emmett whispered, pulling her into his arms.  
"No. She wouldn't have let this happen."  
She protested.  
"We didn't think so either."  
I admitted.  
"She can't be gone."  
She whimpered.  
"It'll be okay babe."  
Emmett told her, trying not to cry, but failing.


	4. Chapter 4

Jealousy 4

Jasper's point of view

Today was the day. The day of her funeral. I already knew I couldn't do it. I tied my tie anyway, I could at least try. We'd decided not to have her actual ashes around, we'd settled to tell the humans the truth, that Maria, Nettie, and Lucy killed her, but we knew Alice wouldn't approve of us showing them her bloody body.

*flash back*

My other siblings had long since gone inside, sobbing with their mates. They'd taken her ashes, trying to decide what to do with them. For the first time, I was the one who was mateless. Although I was the one who controlled emotions, I couldn't handle my own, but wouldn't ever break while Bella was around, a fit of rage conducted by me would lead to any human's certain death. I released a growl of anger and punched multiple trees with all my strength, causing them to fall.  
"Dammit!"  
I swore loudly as I slumped against another tree, sobbing into my knees with my hands entangled in my hair. I could smell a wolf nearby. I heard quick paw movement change to footsteps and Jacob's voice ask  
"Dude, are you okay? What happened? Why's the forest all burnt up?"  
I shook my head, not able to speak. I finally forced out the words  
"she's gone."  
"Who?"  
"Alice."  
I whispered her beautiful name as more tears fell.  
"You mean pixie?"  
He asked in disbelief. I nodded as tears soaked into the dirt. A low grown escaped him. "Who did it?"  
He asked furiously.  
"They're already dead."  
I confirmed.

*flash forward*

I sat in Edward's car in the backseat, I glanced around and thumbed throughout my iPod, but everything reminded me of her. Epically what had been her latest favorite. Flowers for a ghost by thriving ivory. I hit the next button trying to keep a brave face. Her second favorite began.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I was looking for a breath of life A little touch of heavenly lighBut all the choirs in my head sang, No oh oh To get a dream of life again  
A little vision of the start at the end But all the choirs in my head sang, No oh oh But I needed one more touch Another taste of heavenly rush And I believe, I believe it  
So oh oh oh And I needed one more touch Another taste of divine rush And I believe, I believe it So oh oh oh Whose side am I on? Whose side am I? Whose side am I on?  
Whose side am I? And the fever began to spread From my heart down to my legs  
But the room is so quiet, Oh oh oh And although I wasn't losing my mindIt was a chorus so sublime But the room was too quiet, Oh oh oh I was looking for a breath of life A little touch of heavenly light But all the choirs in my head sang, No oh oh To get a dream of life again A little vision of the start at the end But all the choirs in my head sang, No oh oh"  
I hit next again, but could already feel tears falling. I heard Edward coming. I quickly wiped the tears away, and turned the iPod off. I glanced out the window to find Alice's bright little Porsche sitting there. It looked like the paint had faded since two days ago, almost as if it knew she was gone. The long road winded down untill he finally reached a church that we'd only attended once, our church attendance had been ruined by Emmett, are you surprised? You shouldn't be. The room was completely empty except for the coffin at the end of the rows which would be kept closed for the humans to believe she was in there, flowers that filled the room, and a few pictures.  
"I still can't believe we lost her over a damn rumor."  
Carlisle said in an annoyed tone. Carlisle never swore. When he did, you knew he was serious.  
"Jasper it's not your fault."  
Edward said quietly.  
"Of corse it is, Edward, I should have protected her better. It was my ex who killed her. I failed her as her mate."  
I argued.  
"You were trapped too. I wish I could've gotten there earlier."  
He replied.  
"Maybe she's in a better place now."  
Emmett suggested, for the moment, I never hoped more that Carlisle's theory was correct. The doors opened once more, reveling that people were beginning to come. The principle had canceled school for the day. Most of everyone would be here, and the mob of students was already beginning to form. Angelina led them.  
"I'm so sorry."  
She told me.  
"I had no idea they'd take it so far as to kill her."  
She promised as tears filled her eyes.  
"I know. I didn't either."  
I confirmed. She granted me a friendly hug.  
"I'm so sorry."  
She apologized again as tears started falling from her eyes. I pet her back gently, trying to calm her down.  
"It's alright, it's not like you did it."  
I said softly. She nodded sadly.  
After many more apologies, the portion came where music was played. Her favorite began. The one I'd skipped earlier.

"You disappear with all your good intentions  
And all I am is all I could not mention  
Like who will bring me flowers when it's over  
And who will give me comfort when it's cold  
She took a plane to somewhere out in space  
To start a life and maybe change the world  
See I never meant for you to have to crawl  
No I never meant to let you go at all  
Oh, no  
Oh, no  
Don't ever say goodbye  
See my head aches from all this thinkin'  
Feels like a ship God, God knows I'm sinkin'  
Wonder what you do and where it is you stay  
These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away  
Who will bring me flowers when it's over  
And who will give me comfort when it's cold  
Who will I belong to when the day just won't give in  
And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins  
Oh, no  
Oh no  
Don't ever say goodbye  
I'm only human  
I said I'm only human  
I'm only human  
I said I'm only human  
I'm only human  
I said I'm only human  
I'm human I'm human I'm human  
Yeah Oh,  
Yeah, Oh"

I bit my tongue, trying to be brave.  
"It's alright jazz."  
Rosalie whispered as she held my hand for comfort. The funeral finally ended, Angelina had been hanging around with us a lot, she said her parents never got along, and always fought. She came home with us. She sat on the couch with Bella. I headed to my room.

Angelina's point of view

One of my best friends was lost to a group of bullies, one who'd been my friend. I sat with Bella on the couch, she wasn't speaking, jasper had gone to his room. He never wanted to be around people lately, not that I could blame him. My phone started ringing softly, the tune of bring me to life by evanescence. The caller I.d. Displayed a number that Bella quickly recognized.  
"Angelina, why's the police station calling?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Answer it."  
I clicked the green button and held the phone to my ear.  
"Hello?"  
I asked nervously.  
"Hello, is this Angelina Webber?"  
Bella's father, Charlie, asked.  
"Yes sir."  
I answered.  
"It's my unfortunate duty to report to you that your parents have been involved in a fatal car crash. They were pronounced deceased on the scene."  
I couldn't speak, I was in shock.  
"Angelina, what'd they say?"  
Bella asked.  
"Thank you." I forced out, then snapped my phone shut. I pulled my knees to my chest, and couldn't help but start sobbing. My parents were the only family I had left. I was 18, I was legally an adult, I wouldn't be put in an orphanage, but I wasn't ready to be this yet, I'd probably have to Finnish raising my siblings, my 4 year old sister, my 10 year old brother, my newborn baby sister, I wasn't ready to be my parents yet.  
"Angelina, what happened?"  
Bella questioned curiously as she wrapped a comforting arm around me.  
"My parents."  
I whispered.  
"What happened?"  
She asked again.  
"Car crash."  
I replied shakily.  
"Are they alright?"  
She asked, rubbing my arm. I shook my head, trying to calm myself down. All I could do was shake my head.  
"I need to go home. My siblings don't know yet."  
I told Bella.  
"I'll get Edward to drive us."  
She replied and walked upstairs. The only way to avoid this was to end it.  
"I'm so sorry to hear about this. If there's anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask."  
Edward said quietly.  
"My car's parked in la push, by the day care. Can you take me?"  
I asked hopefully.  
"Sure, sure, of corse."  
He replied. We headed back to the garage, he opened my door for me, and he got in the other seat. We drove in silence until we reached it.  
"Thank you."  
I whispered as I hugged him. He tensed a little, but then returned the comforting embrace.  
"You'll be okay?"  
He asked as he began to loosen his grip.  
"Yeah."  
I replied.  
"Soon enough anyway"  
I thought. He glanced at me, as if he knew what I was thinking.  
"You're not going to do anything drastic, are you?"  
He asked.  
"Of corse not, I'm just getting my brother and sisters."  
I lied.  
"Stay strong. Call if you need anything."  
He told me as he hesitantly drove away. I walked to the edge of the cliff hesitantly. I looked down at the rushing water below. Two more steps were all it would take. I took a deep breath.  
"No, they need me."  
I whispered,and turned back around. I took a final glance over my shoulder, and changed my mind again. I took off running, and jumped over the edge. The air pressure made me loose consciousness before I even hit the water.

Edward's point of view

I drove just out of her sight. I stopped and kept close watch on the cliff. She was looking down, then she turned and ran a hand through her hair. She looked over her shoulder one more time, then changed her mind once more, she took off at full human speed and jumped over the edge. I'd heard her thoughts, I knew she'd do it. I dashed over to the cliff and retrieved her lifeless body. I took her to Carlisle. He tried CPR, but it wouldn't work.  
"Why not just change her?"  
Bella suggested.  
"I don't want to take another mortals life."  
"She'll die if you don't."  
Carlisle stood over her with a brave face. He hesitated, but then moved her sleeve away from her wrist, and bit into it. A few moments passed, then the screaming endured.  
"What's going on?"  
Rosalie asked running downstairs.  
"She jumped off of the cliff in la push. We can't save her as a human, this is the only way."  
"If she jumped off a cliff, she obviously dosen't want to live, why make her immortal?"  
"Trust us rose."  
"She has siblings, someone needs to get them."  
"I'll do it."  
Rose quickly volunteered. I smiled softly.

Rosalie's point of view

Forks was so quiet, I hated it, but loved it at the same time. At least it wasn't Antarctica. We had family there, actually, rebels of the volturi, but, either way, I didn't much prefer the taste of penguins. As I crossed into la push, one single scent shamelessly filled my air. Mutt.


	5. An

Hey guys, Alicesunmentionedsister here, as you know, I haven't updated this story in forever, I'm sorry, I'm having a major writer's block on this story. It is now up for adoption. If any one would like to continue the story, just pm me. First pm gets it :) sorry about leaving this story for so long, but please check out my other stories if you'd like.

Love you always,

Alicesunmentionedsister


End file.
